


Don't Stop Me Now

by BeMyReverie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Crowley, Clouds, Crack, Cuddles, Cute Crowley (Good Omens), Don't Stop Me Now (Queen), Dorks, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Funny, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Outdoor Cuddles, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queen (Band) References, Sky - Freeform, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Kisses, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), grass, not really - Freeform, oof, outdoor, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie
Summary: Aziraphale is determined to get Crowley in a flower crown, even if he tries to slither his way out of it.





	Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote on a limb, while in a bad mood, please enjoy my distraction from life.

Aziraphale was currently laying in the grass with Crowley, he had finally convinced Crowley to come outside and just have some leisure time while looking up at the clouds. Currently, Crowley’s fingertips traced over some blades of grass while Aziraphale’s fingers worked through Crowley’s hair, smiling at the content sounds Crowley would make. They had been laying like this for not long, but long enough that Crowley was turning to look at him and give a light smile. 

Crowley has his tinted glasses on which made Aziraphale almost roll his eyes. “You shouldn’t hide your eyes, dear, they’re truly magnificent.” Aziraphale says, going to pull them gently off his face, but Crowley stops him.

”I’m outside like you wanted me to be, don’t push your luck, angel.” He says, a teasing smile playing his lips, but he was still serious.

”Alright, dear, alright.” 

It was quiet for a little bit longer, Aziraphale continuing to move his hand through Crowley’s fiery hair again, it was already sticking up in all the directions. Aziraphale watched as Crowley picked at a little daisy in the ground and he gasped. Crowley glances over, a bit confused.

”Crowley, I’m going to make you something. I’ll be back!” Then Aziraphale is getting off the ground and walking a bit away from Crowley, then ducks down into the flower field.

Crowley doesn’t question it.

Aziraphale comes back 10 minutes later, hands behind his back as he smiles at Crowley and Crowley narrows his eyes suspiciously. Then when Aziraphale pulls out a circled ring of tied together flowers, Crowley goes into snake mode to slither away.

”Crowley, come on, dear!” He says and grabs Crowley by his tail and watches as he tries and slithers through air.

Crowley hisses.

”You’ve shrunk.” Aziraphale frowns for a moment, but then smiles, “Good thing I made a smaller one in case this happened!” He pulls out a smaller flower crown and places it carefully on Crowley’s snake head. 

Unfortunately for Crowley, it doesn’t fall off. “You look so cute like this!” Aziraphale says with a happy smile and Crowley stills from his attempt at escape.

It made Aziraphale happy, which is all he wants for him. So, Crowley doesn’t complain when Aziraphale places multiple more and doesn’t hiss when Aziraphale hugs his snake body close to his own softness and kisses his head. He just flicks his tongue, hearing Aziraphale giggle. 

“Okay, dear, don’t stop me now, but I think you’d look so cute in a knit you a snake sweater.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive off comments, love y'all.


End file.
